An Unfortunate Event
by Vampyress-Freak6
Summary: Hidan and Kakuzu go on their first date, which turns out to be more than they expected. Yaoi, KakuHida.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sadly.**

**Summery: Hidan and Kakuzu go on their first date, which turns out to be more than they expected. **

**A/N: This is a HidanxKakuzu fic, fluffy goodness waits inside :D halloween candy for those who review!**

**ELLLLFFFIIIIEE (Emerald Elf-Slytherin707) yea mmhhmmm she beta'd this story like like like a crazy rabbid turtle, that likes to sell sea shells down by the sea shore.**

**

* * *

**

**An Unfortunate Event**

It was a normal, pleasant day at the Akatsuki hideout. Sir Leader, otherwise known to his tax accountants as Pein, oddly hadn't planned missions for this week, so all the members were just lounging around the base, doing as they pleased.

Deidera and Sasori, chatting animatedly, were at the dining table in the kitchen discussing who's work was truly art, each attempting to convince the other that their art was the more beautiful.

Meanwhile, Kisame and Itachi were relaxing in their room, Itachi sitting on his bed reading a magazine labelled _'Teenage Shark-men Gone Wild'_, while Kisame sat next to him, painting the Uchiha's nails his favourite dark purple colour.

Zetsu was outside the cave-like hideout, squatting near the local pond, as he was planting daffodil seeds to grow and put in a vase for the dining table, naming each individual seed as he went. Tobi, on the other hand, was swimming around in the large pond, ensuring he was always within Zetsu's sight, so he wouldn't get in trouble - because Tobi is a good boy, after all.

Everyone was generally enjoying their day, spending time with their partner. That is, all except Hidan and Kakuzu. Hidan was still lazily laying in bed, at the same time that Kakuzu was in the lounge room, sitting his favourite arm chair, stressing over how much money half of the members of Akatsuki were wasting weekly on hair-care products.

It was then that Hidan stumbled into the lounge room, wearing only his briefs and a blue blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Kakuzu turned to see the slender man make his way towards him, and his cheeks immediately tinted a deep red.

"Hey there, cutie." Hidan whispered, walking over and gracefully situating himself on Kakuzu's lap.

Kakuzu sighed, "What is it?" He asked, trying desperately not to let his eyes wander to where the blanket had slipped off of Hidan's pale shoulder, his blush increasing.

"Don't you remember what you promised me?" Hidan replied, a cheeky grin creeping onto his features.

Kakuzu was silent.

Hidan frowned, "Last week! I was complaining to you about how we never get to spend any time together, and you promised me that next time we didn't have a mission, we'd go on a date!" Hidan crossed his arms, fixing his partner with a demanding glare.

Kakuzu was stumped for a moment, _'I said that?' _He thought, then he remembered, sighing deeply, _'So he can't remember when he's spent more then his allowance, but he __**can**__ remember when I murmer to him something about going on a date sometime, in the distant future! Kami-sama, and knowing him this is ganna be costy!'_ Kakuzu shook his head.

"What's this gonna' cost me?" Kakuzu replied, his tone stoic.

"What the hell bastard!" Hidan yelled, throughing his arms in the air in emphasise of his exasperation. "Is it possible for you to _ever_ be romantic!"

Kakuzu sighed, ignoring his partner's complaints.

Hidan smirked suddenly then, an idea striking him. He turned himself around slightly in his partner's lap, whispering; "Well then, will this convince you?" In Kakuzu's ear, while slowly pulling down his mask, planting a single chaste kiss on Kakuzu's surprisingly soft lips.

The larger man's face immediately flushed a bright red, as he awkwardly moved his hands to Hidan's slim waist, _'His skin is so soft...'_ Kakuzu thought, suddenly embarrassed with himself for thinking something so perverted. He had been reading too many of Sasori's Icha Icha books.

Hidan pulled away from his larger partner then, a smirk planted firmly on his features.

"What time?" Kakuzu replied finally, his voice barely above a whisper, his mind caught in somewhat of a seduced trance.

Hidan chucked lightly, pleased with himself for 'persuading' his stoic partner, and whispered in Kakuzu's ear once more;

"Eight tonight, I'll be waiting by the pond." Hidan then stood up, wrapping the blanket tightly around his shoulders once again, yelling over his shoulder as he left the room "And don't be fucking late!"

It was seven fifty-eight pm, and Kakuzu was just leaving the cave, he was walking down the thin path that lead to the pond near the Akatsuki hideout. In the distance he saw lights just underneath the big oak tree by the water, he immediately assumed Hidan must be waiting for him there, so he made his way quickly down the path, hoping he would not have swear-words thrown at him when he arrived.

He got there quickly enough, the time was exactly eight. Hidan was sitting on a picnic blanket overlooking the pond, with a foreign glint in his eyes that Kakuzu did not recognise. The light-haired man seemed to appear as though he was at peace with himself, gazing apon beauty in its rawest form.

"Hidan..." Kakuzu whispered under his breath, his voice quiet as not to disturb his partner's peaceful moment.

Hidan noticed his partner's arrival then, looking up at Kakuzu.

'_The look in his eyes...'_

Hidan jumped up from where he sat, a grin plastered on his face now. "Finally!" He yelled, obviously excited, "Let's go swimming!"

With out waiting for a reply from Kakuzu, Hidan promptly rid himself of the pants and shirt he wore, once again leaving him in only his briefs, and tainting Kakuzu's cheeks a bright red.

Awkwardly then, Kakuzu slowly stripped himself down to his boxers, all too aware that Hidan was watching his every move from the dark water in front of him.

"Fuck, hurry up then!" Hidan's voice was coaxing as he yelled from the pond.

Kakuzu glared lightly at the grinning man, as he slipped quickly into the water, noticing with a sudden clarity how Hidan's silver hair sparkled in the dim moonlight.

Hidan swam up to his larger partner, latching his arms around Kakuzu's neck, knowing Kakuzu wasn't used to being touched, the slender man simply told him; "It's Ok, if you wanna' hold my waist, you know?"

Kakuzu hesitated, but seeing Hidan's encouraging smile, did as he was instructed, and slowly moved his hands up to the smaller man's waist.

_'I don't understand why someone like him this would want to do this with me.'_ Kakuzu thought with wonder.

Hidan continued to smile at his partner, letting his arms drape around the man's broad shoulders as the larger man locked eyes with him, intense yellow burning to light-pink.

"You're beautiful." Kakuzu mummered, gathering all his courage into the statement.

Hidan smiled hesitantly, feeling slightly overwhelmed by Kakuzu's affection, before leaning forward and passionately kissing Kakuzu, his hands playing with Kakuzu's shoulder-length black hair.

Then, suddenly, they heard a rustle from behind the bushes. Kakuzu immediately broke the kiss, looking over to where the sound had some from, but wasn't able to see clearly through the dim light of the moon.

"It's probably a possum or something..." Hidan murmured, planting a trail of kisses from Kakuzu's ear to his collar bone, forcing the missing-nin to let out a small moan.

"Your probably right..." Kakuzu replied, closing his eyes as Hidan's lips moved over his collar bone.

They were interrupted again, however, as they then heard giggling from the same bush.

"Shh, Deidera!" Sasori whispered a little too loudly, pushing Deidera, forcing the blonde to accidentally fall out of the bush.

"Damn it, un, that hurt Danna!" Deidera yelled, rubbing his now sore behind.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" Hidan yelled in surprise, watching with horror as the blonde stood in front of he and his partner, scantly dressed in the pond.

"Great." Itachi intoned, "Now they know we're here." The Uchiha complained, directing his glare at Sasori.

Sir Leader then popped out of the bushes alongside Itachi, holding a camera in his hands.

"Deidera over heard you two talking about your first date tonight, and I decided the rest of the Akatsuki should be here to support you." He told Hidan and Kakuzu, an evil grin on his face.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Kisame then proclaimed, standing up as well.

"What the fuck?! You guys are fucking retards!" Hidan exclaimed from the water, his face burning red in his embarrassment.

"That's it! I'm never going on a date again!" Kakuzu announced, storming out of the water only to realise, a few whistles from the other members later, that he was still dressed only in his boxers, and quickly covered himself up with his hands.

"Aw, did we ruin your romantic evening?" Itachi snickered to Kakuzu, as he walked past.

"Shut up!" Kakuzu snapped, blushing brightly as Hidan attempted to drown himself in the pond.

What an unfortunate event.

* * *

_**- v.freak**_


End file.
